Lea Garnet
by Lupa Eyed Azule
Summary: 5th year is ended and 6th year is about to begin. But when a old friend of Harrys shows up nothing will ever be the same. Find out what happens when Lea Garnet Goes to Hogwarts. Note: I am bringing back Siruis! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A girl sat on the train waiting patiently for her stop. She was of average height with an athletically trim figure. She had tawny golden-brown hair, that fell to just past her shoulder blades, and had blue-gray eyes the color of a stormy sea. She wore baggy olive green pants with large side pockets and a fluffy white knitted sweater that complimented her. Black combat boots completed the look. Except for the stuff she had shipped back to the Nest (the Nest being the home base of all her family) She carried all her worldly possessions with her. She had a green army duffel bag filled with clothes and such. Slung over her left shoulder by single strap was a battered backpack holding her harder to replace items. Her name was Lea Garnet although her birth certificate read Cathrine Applewhite.**

**Lea was, among other things, a wanderer by nature. When her feet began to itch she would pack her two bags, ship everything else to the Nest for storage, and catch the next the next bus/train/plane. And if none of the above were available she would take off on foot (her Mother had taught her wilderness survival) following her feet as it were. And it was her wandering feet that guided her now to check up on a very old friend. **

**Lea had lived with her mother almost all her life. The almost? Her father who she never knew and her Mother never married had gained custody of her for a year. She was in third grade at the time.…..**

**Lea was scared. She was going to a new school in a new country but worst of all was the man she had never met telling her to call him daddy. He took her away from her Mommy. She stepped timidly into the third grade classroom. Lea wanted her Mommy and Aunt Trina and her cat Pouncer. The teacher saw her and spoke up "Class this is Cathrine Applewhite, she's a new student from America so be nice." A course of "HI! Hello. Nice to meetchas's" rang out. " Why don't you take a seat right back there by Harry." The teacher said as she pushed lea towards a seat in the back of the room. She slid into the seat and turned slightly to look at the "Harry" beside her. He had messy black hair and was kinda small but not as small as Lea. Hidden behind thick black plastic frame glasses that were taped together were bright glowing emerald green eyes. He had the look of a stray dog. Half starved and waiting for the next kick. Those were the best ones and the worst ones. If you gained their trust they were loyal for life. But you had to watch out for them because if you didn't have their they would only take so much before they would bite back. "Hi, I'm Cat" she said. Cat was the name the kids at her old school called her. Her mom called her Kitten because "your curious as a young cat and abought as much trouble". He looked at her curiously and then said "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."…………………………….**

**Lea was jolted from her memories as the train reached her stop. She had liked that year, circumstances not withstanding, she had gotten in the most trouble that year. The "Dad", note the sarcasm, was stuffy and boring and had very strict (and backward) views on the way a girl should be. The incident that had finally gotten her sent home was when she let all the animals in the visiting circus go. **

**She caught a cab and gave them Harry's address. A half hour later she was standing in front of Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging Surrey. She grabbed the duffel bag and walking up the drive rang the bell. **

**Dudley Dursley answered the door. Lea flashed back to the first time she had met him……………………………………….**

**Lea walked out to the playground with her sacked lunch and spotted Harry at the edge of the playground sitting on the grass. She walked across the playground and plopped down next to him. She looked around for another lunch sack and said "Where's your lunch?" he looked at her wide eyed. "I don't get lunch." He said. Lea thought on this for a moment "Well why not?" He didn't answer. "Well then you can have some of mine." She said handing him half a sandwich. "Thanks." He said. He ate quickly like he was afraid someone would steal it. Again he reminded her of a stray dog. "Don't you parent make you lunch?" she queried. "My parents are dead." "Oh. Sorry…So who do you live with?" She was curious. "My Aunt and Uncle and My cousin Dudley, he's a bully." They finished the sandwiches and she gave him one of her cookies. She started telling him abought how her father had taken her away from her mom. She had worked herself into a real tizzy over the injustice of it all. This of course was the moment Dudley Dursley decided to show up. Dudley was the reason Harry didn't have any friends. He spread rumors abought "the Freak" and beat up anyone who dared try and be friends with Harry. "Hey New Girl what are you doing sitting with the Freak." He swaggered up the size of a small pig his mean piggy eyes narrowed. "Who're you calling a freak!" she said. She stood up. Lets face it he could make five of her. She was a tiny thing weighing abought 25 pounds all arms and legs and guts. "You stay away from the Freak, New Girl, or I'm gonna pound you!" Did he really think he scared her? I mean come on Lea's played with bigger dogs! And they had sharp teeth. So she told him so, "You don't scare me pig boy!" Dudley swung his fist. Harry pushed Lea out of the way and so got hit instead. This was a big mistake for Dudley. You see Lea wasn't the type for physical confrontations. She would dodge and taunt and then trip them/run them into a tree/excetera/excetera. But you did not touch her friends, yes she did consider Harry her friend, because then she would Make You Pay. She leapt at Dudley, forget fists she was going to tear him to shreads. Lea had very long very sharp nails and she had spent whole days watching her cat Pouncer use his claws. She swung and three bright lines of blood appeared on his face ………… …………………………………………………………**

**She looked at Dudley now he looked more like a small whale than a pig. "I'm looking for a Harry Potter, He here?" Dudley's eyes got big "He's... he's at the park." He slammed the door. Lea wondered what had happened that made Dudley so scared of Harry. Of course she suspected that Harry as she had predicted got excepted to a Wizarding School. That would explain Dudleys attitude. No Lea was not a Witch although she was aware of the wizarding world to an extent. She was however magically inclined. All the family had some small form of the gift. Her mother had a green thumb, she could encourage the plants to grow. She had the most beautiful garden in the town. Lea had a very special ability called SpellWeaving. A SpellWeaver was usually a seer or prophetess born in times of war. The usually had an equal a great amount of power but little finess. Lea was different. Her mother speculated that this difference, having very little power but having the ability to see the energy the very fabric of the world, came from the circumstances of her birth. You see Lea was stillborn. Her mothers first child. Her Grandmother who was there for her birth and close to death herself had giver her the gift of life. Grandmother was a healer. And like the others in her family she had very little power. But there is a loophole. The power was not the only thing that powered a Gift. You could if you chose to use your very life energy to power your Gift. This is what Lea's Grandmother did. She put all her life force into her Gift to bring Lea back to life. Because of her being dead Lea could see if she chose to the energy that made up all matter and life. Her gift allowed her to manipulate this energy. Hence the term SellWeaver. Having very little power but having the ability that no other SpellWeaver had, to see the energy she was manipulating, Lea could do anything. All she had to do was move a few very very small threads. Big spells took a lot of time. She had to weave an entire fabric of energy. But she could leave almost finished spells in gemstones and crystals. **

**Lea picked up her duffel bag and headed down the street toward the park. She walked into the middle of a battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flashes of light flew fast and furiously between the two sides. On one side six figures an black robes and white masks threw Unforgivable and other such things at their opponents. Opposite the black robes were a injured slightly balding red head and a black haired bespectacled teen. The black haired teen (Harry) was dogging and firing of curses so fast that the words ran together into a single stream of gibberish. The red head was out for the count having been stunned earlier (luring Harry out for he could not abandon Mr.Weasley to the Death Eaters).But despite the fast reflexes that made him the youngest seeker in a century he couldn't keep up the pace forever. A curse (Crucius) hit him sending him down screaming in agony. It was this that snapped Lea out of her daze and into full battle mode. Lea was very protective of her friends and even if she hadn't seen Harry for years he was still her friend. Hell was about to break loose the black robes would never know what hit them.

**Lea reached into her backpack ,dropping her duffel bag where she stood, and pulled out a fist sized garnet she had picked up in her travels. It was time for her signature attack. The one that had earned her her last name. **

**She dove head first into the sight. Her view changes into a spectrum of light and color. Threads, a tapestry, a flowing river of light each color meaning something each color a integral part of what it was. No two stones were alike no two flowers. They each had a pattern a voice that only she could comprehend. She felt all powerful knowing that she could change anything, that this was hers to command to change to shape and mold. She was an artist and the world was her canvas. The impossible was possible. **

**She looked at the stone in her hand. It was a swirl of red and gold and orange it was looked like liquid fire. And indeed it was. She had only to move a few threads and it would be fire. Time released it would explode in a storm of fire. Killing and severely injuring all in the close vicinity. She reached out with mental fingers and grasped three threads she quickly connected them in a feedback loop that would make it build up power and explode instead of just turning into a small fire. She drew back, and aligning her vision with the norm, she lobbed the garnet into the middle of the black robes.**

**She did not close her eyes her. She denied herself the gift of not seeing what came next. She would watch the aftermath of what she had done to once again reaffirm her vow to kill only when there was no other recourse. She watched as the stone fell among the unsuspecting victims felt a surge of guilt for the lives she was taking the harm she was causing. But oh the surge of something that wasn't joy wasn't pride wasn't satisfaction but mixture of all three and others that remained unnamed as the stone exploded on a wash of glorious flames.**

**This was something she did it was powerful it was spectacular, it was free, it was wild, it was uncontrollable. Fire the thing that was the most untamed, it was her creation hers to command. She had done this created this beautiful and awe-inspiring thing. This dragon of destruction that roared and writhed in a sinuous dance of life.**

**But the consequences were dear she had taken three lives the other two had managed to porkey there half dead comrade out. The bodies (what was left anyway) were smoking the air reeked of burnt flesh. A disgusting smell that stung ones nostrils. She switched to the sight and saw the cloth that had been three living beings unraveled it light changing with it till it took on the same light and pattern of all decaying matter. A bunch of unconnected threads that having released the light the center of the pattern (the soul) were ready to become a part of another pattern. To be rewoven into the tapestry of life.**

**Lea slipped out of the sight and focused on the two who's side she had decided to take. :Harry certainly had changed a lot in the years since I last saw him. He looks sad. Those aren't innocent eyes he's seen a lot. What has happened to you my friend: The object of her thoughts chose this moment to rise from where he had been thrown by the shock wave. He looked at her a puzzled from creasing his forehead as he tried to figure out why she looked so familiar. **

**He cleared his throat and spoke "Um.. Thanks." There was a pause before he blurted out, "Who are you?" He flushed. She smirked, but decided to answer him before he could die of embarrassment, "It's me Cathrine Applewhite from third grade. Remember, the one who convinced you to help let all the circus animals go?" He looked at her and grinned "Hey Kitten!" he had called her that because "your to small to be a Cat". He took in her appearance along with her duffel bag and the charred Death Eaters and said "Looks like you got some new tricks up you sleeve. You here to visit for a while or just passing thru? Cause if your lookin for a place to crash you can stay with me the Dursleys are to scared to say anything." Then he remembered Mr.Weasley and spun around to revive him. "Enervate." **

**The red headed slightly balding man sat up quickly spotted the corpse and relaxes rubbing his head. "Mr.Weasley are you all right?" Harry asked concernedly. "Yes, yes I'm fine. But what happened to those Death Eaters?" **

"**Oh. Yeah Kitten did that." Harry said. "Kitten? Who's Kitten?" Mr.Weasley asked in honest confusion looking around before his eyes landed on Lea "Kitten" Garnet. It was abought this time the Order (Late as usual) decided to show up, in force.**

**Here came Tonks and Kingsley, Mundigus and Remus, and all the rest. Even Dumbledore was there. They spotted the corpses and proceeded to raise a fuss. "What happened to those Death Eaters?" "What are you doing out of Privet Drive, Harry?" "Arthur what happened?"**

**This continued on for some minuets with Lea wondering just who the Hell these people where and why, if they were Harry's friends, they had shown up _after _the battle was already over. Then a scared old man with a fake eye and a wooden leg roared "Quiet!" Then he turned to her ,wand out, and growled "And just who are you Missy?"**

**Lea blinked and then arched an eyebrow. And ignoring him said to Harry, "Nice friends you got Harry." Not waiting for a reply she continued, "Why don't you introduce me?" She watched as the yet unknown man (Mad-Eye Moody) who up into this point had been steaming at being ignored swiveled his real eye, keeping the magical one on Lea, to Harry as Lea implied that she already knew Harry.**

"**Guy's this is Cathrine Applewhite an old friend of mine from muggle school. Kitten these are.." he pointed to each as he named them. "Kitten's a old friend and she's responsible for the fried Death Eaters." At this they took a closer look at her. "Well my dear girl I believe we owe you a thank you. So thank you." He caught her eye and she felt the probe. Lea quickly hid the more sensitive information and all information pertaining to her power and the Nest. She let him see how she knew Harry and that she meant no harm. The scene she had arrived to (the sight of Harry dodging the Death Eaters attacks). But as he continued to dig for information (specifically how she killed the Death Eaters) she kicked him out smartly and said "Oh no you don't. You got what you wanted so in the future stay out of my head or being booted out will be the least of your troubles."**

**A flabbergasted Dumbledore blushed at being found out, and after a moment asked "I know your not a witch so how did you sense my Legilmacy and much more importantly how did you kill those Death Eaters?" Lea thought this was quite funny and began laughing, "Death Eaters? D…D…Death E…Eaters? Who came up with that horrible name!" It was Harry who answered her question "A guy named Voldemort." At this Lea who had just stopped laughing once again burst into howls of mirth "Voldemort? Voldemort? You mean MoldieVoldie! The idiot that tried to get the vampires to join him?"**

**MoldieVoldie, dubbed so by a vampire friend of hers, had asked, more like demanded, that the vampires choose his side in the war. He would hear nothing of being neutral. So the vampires had stalled and called in Lea for a few favors. She may not be much in battles and quick work, the garnet had taken her two weeks of hard work, but her specialty was wards and shields. Given enough time she could make a shield even Voldie couldn't break.. The vampires had stalled for two months while she had built the shield around there home base, which was a huge muggle city. This was fairly recent news considering that after finishing the shield she had caught the next transport out. And had eventually (in two days) ended up where she was now. With the Order staring at her because of her slip up. **

"**Um…Oops?" she said laughter instantly forgotten as the Order, minus Harry who had no clue about the Vampire thing, stared at her. Remus was the one to break the silence "How do you know about that?" Lea certainly wasn't going to be honest with these strangers and so she lied, "A vampire friend told me." Tonks spoke up "Your _friends_ with a vampire." She blushed. Damn Lea thought, Tonks had gotten that part correct at one time she and Jake, the vampire, had been more than friends. **

**Dumbledore cleared his throat "We'll discuss this later when we are back at headquarters." Remus went to get Harry's stuff while Harry quizzed Lea on where she had been. She in turn questioned him on who these people were and what school he went to, Hogwarts of course. When Remus got back with Harry's stuff she sighed and said "Well I better move on and find a place to crash. See you later Harry." She walked over and picked up her duffel bag. Harry was going somewhere else and she hadn't been invited. "What do you mean go? You can stay with us at Headquarters. I want you to meet Ron and Hermione." Harry said. Dombledore intervened "I'm afraid not Harry. Headquarters is only for the Order and their families." Lea watched Harry's eyes flash with anger. The dog was about to bite. "Well then I won't be coming either." He said to Dumbledore before turning around to ask her "Where do you suggest we stay?" **

"**But Harry you have to go it's not safe here!" Tonks said. Harry raised an eyebrow at her then gave a pointed look at the bodies of the Death Eaters. His meaning was quite clear. She had shown up and taken care of the Death Eaters better than the Order. Obviously seeing that he wasn't going to win this one Dumbledore gave in. As she grabbed the porkey Lea saw Moody having an intense conversation with Dumbledore. A short porkey trip later and they were at Headquarters. **


End file.
